Promptly Prompt Me
by bunbun08
Summary: Send me some Harry Potter / Naruto prompts via reviews. I'll try and write up a oneshot on the ones that catch my eye. I'm partial to FemHarry and FemNaruto. If you want to take a prompt and turn it into a story, let me know! I'd love to read it, and I'll even put down that you took the prompt and expanded on it!
1. Teddy Brings Home a Stray

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.

Teddy Brings Home a Stray

* * *

"Children bring home stray cats or dogs; Harri's godson brings home a highly dangerous ninja instead." FemHarry x Kakashi

* * *

^.^

When Kakashi first caught sight of the little blue haired boy following him his first thought was, 'with hair like _that_ the kid needs to be much sneakier to spy on a ninja'. Then the child latches onto him and refuses to let go until he meets his neechan and his second thought was, 'I should have ran when I had the chance'.

The child, Tedī he reminds himself, brings him to a nice house on the edge of town between the civilian and shinobi districts. He knows Genma lives in the apartment a block away and Ibiki has a house down the street, so he feels relativity safe letting a civilian child lead him around.

"Harī!" the boy shouts, "I'm home!"

The woman takes one look at him and plants her hands on her hips, looking annoyed. She's tiny, probably no taller than 5'2". Her hair is a lion's mane, the fiery red curls surround her soft heart shaped face nicely. The way her hair practically swallows her shows the delicateness of her bone structure. She has high cheekbones, a small button nose, and a light dusting of freckles across her face. But the most eye catching part of her has got to be her eyes. They're the greenest eyes he has ever seen, greener than the brightest emeralds and much greener than that pink haired civilian family he's seen around.

"Tedī, normal children bring home stray cats or dogs, _not_ ninjas." the woman, Harī, said firmly.

"But he has cool hair and he's a dog person." replied Tedī, giving her puppy dog eyes.

Kakashi watched as the woman blatantly checks him out, she has no shame. He apparently meets her approval because she sighs and gestures for him to sit.

"We're having baked tonkatsu with grilled eggplants." She turned to a pouting Tedī, "And yes Tedī you have to finish everything on your plate or you can't play with Konohamaru tomorrow."

He sits and Tedī is watching his every move, probably waiting for him to take off his mask, while Harī ignores him completely. "Tedī, what did I tell you about staring."

He frowns and looks down at his plate, "That it's rude."

"Mhmm. Now, eat. You're probably making your guest uncomfortable."

Tedī starts to eat, staring intently at his plate and Kakashi takes this time to eat his own food quickly.

After a few moments, Tedī looks at him amazed. "Did you finish your food while I only ate this much?!"

Kakashi eye smiled at him. "Aa."

"That is so cool." whispered Tedī. "I wanna learn to do that! Teach me, pleeeeease!"

By now Harī has also finished her food and she starts picking up the dishes, "Tedī, food now or no friends tomorrow."

Tedī stops talking and starts stuffing his face instead. It's amusing, seeing a five year old try to copy how quickly he eats.

"If you choke, I am going to let you suffer until the very last minute." warns Harī.

Tedī looks up in horror and slows down his eating. Harī smiles at them and places a plate of mochi ice cream on the table. "Help yourself, there's green tea, vanilla, and chocolate. Just leave one chocolate for Tedī, he has a horrible sweet tooth."

Kakashi sticks around, wondering when she'd kick him out of her home. She doesn't even know his name and there she is, perfectly at ease in his presence. He actually spends a relaxing couple of hours with them, listening to Harī tell Tedī a story about a dragon and Tedī tell them about his foray into spying. It's not until Tedī starts yawing, around eight, that she escorts him out.

Harī walks him to the door and beckons him closer so she could whisper in his ear. He complies because of his damn curiosity. What could she possibly want to whisper to him that can't be spoken at a normal volume?

"Be here at six tomorrow." Harī whispers in his ear, her breath sending tingles and a barely noticeable shiver down his spine. "You're taking me out on a date and we're going to get to know each other, starting with your name."

She then kisses him on his mask covered cheek and shut the door in his face. What a strange woman... he's not going to show up until eight.

^.^

When the wards pinged to let her know Teddy brought home a stranger, she'd thought it'd be a child his age, or maybe that blonde boy she's seen him spy on, she certainly didn't expect a ninja her age.

She continues serving out dinner, adding one more plate because she knows she can't say no to Teddy's puppy dog face and he's going to use it to ensure victory. Besides, it's not like the ninja can attack her in her home, she's put up multiple intent based runes to stop that sort of thing.

When Teddy says he's a dog person, she knows it's over. The ninja's part of the pack now, whether he wants to be or not. She might as well enjoy it then, besides he's been cleared through the runes so he holds no ill intent toward them. She blatantly checks him out, there was no way she was going to attempt to be sneaky with a ninja.

He's tall, why must everyone be taller than her, and he's covered from head to toe in a standard Jonin uniform. There's only one eye visible, it's a stormy gray, and she can see slight amusement in it. So she's entertaining him with her staring huh, good to know. His hair is an eye catching gravity defying silver, but her red mane beats him in the mess department. Not that that's something to be proud of, oh god their children would hate their hair. Wait, she's getting off topic, back to the ninja. She sighs, this must be that one ninja Ibiki and Anko mentioned that is constantly late, no one else has silver hair around here. Oh well, she was bound to meet him sooner or later with all the ninja friends she's been making.

Dinner is slightly awkward but highly entertaining, at least for her. She can see Teddy desperately waiting for the ninja to unveil his face but she knows it won't happen. Anko's mentioned multiple attempts at seeing his face but none have succeeded. She doesn't even attempt to catch a peek, maybe that'll win her points in his book, who knows how ninja work. She swears they're quirkier than wizards. The ninja hasn't said more than 'Aa' and she's not even sure that counts.

After dinner is slightly better because it's story time. She doesn't bother kicking out the ninja yet because he looks a little lonely, maybe Teddy is just what he needs to brighten up his life. She tells the triwizard dragon story and Teddy explains to them, in great detail, about all the spying he's been doing. That's apparently how he found the ninja, and his interest was piqued when the ninja summoned a dog.

It's not until Teddy yawns midsentence that she glances at the time, eight o'clock, and way past his bedtime. She leaves Teddy on the couch and walks the ninja to the door, planning all the while.

She beckons him closer so she could whisper in his ear, because he's so damn tall that it's the easiest way to give her access to his face.

"Be here at six tomorrow." She whispers, enjoying the barely visible shiver he gives. "You're taking me out on a date and we're going to get to know each other, starting with your name."

Quickly, before he has a chance to stand tall and out of her reach, she kisses him on his mask covered cheek and shuts the door in his face. She knows he's going to show up, that shiver was basically a yes. Besides, no one can resist the Potter charm when it's focused on them. Jokes on him though, because she knows he probably isn't going to show until eight, which is when the place she wants to go to opens anyway.

^.^


	2. Minato's Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.

Minato's Date

* * *

Artist!FemHarry x Minato

* * *

^.^

Minato is a bumbling mess the first time he meets the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Understandably so, considering he bumped into her and made her drop her art supplies all over herself.

There they were, Minato trying to apologize and the woman covered in multiple colors of paint. He's grown too used to Kushina's way of being loud and hitting him as repercussion, so her quiet acceptance throws him off balance.

She smiles at him, a nice smile full of straight teeth and warmth. "It's okay, but you owe me new supplies. I'm Harī by the way, and you're Minato."

So she grabs his hand and leads him to the art shop that's nearby. He can't help but marvel in how right her tiny hand feels in his much larger one. He's also wondering how she knew who he was, and who's told her about himself. Once in the store, she drops his hand and he immediately misses the warmth.

The cashier takes one look at her paint covered self and laughs, drawing an adorable pout out of her. Quickly, she flutters around the shop gathering all her previous supplies. Minato happily pays the total and in a burst of last minute courage, asks her out to dinner.

"Pick me up at seven." She says, giving him a kiss on the cheek and disappearing into the crowd.

He walks through the village with a dopey smile on his face, occasionally touching his cheek and he couldn't feel happier until reality sets in. And he's freaking out because he doesn't know where she lives, and he needs to make dinner reservations, and oh god when Jiraiya gets word of this he's going to laugh at him.

Luckily, he bumps into Inoichi, Shikaku, and Chōza. They're only a year older than him and two are in stable relationships, maybe they'd help him out? Thankfully, Inoichi knows where she lives, although he doesn't want to think about why he knows that. Chōza recommends multiple restaurants and they finally settle on a nice semi-formal place that isn't too far from her apartment. Lastly, Shikaku lets him know that he considers Harī an honorary sister. If Minato hurts her he'll have all the Nara out for his blood. A motivated Nara is a scary Nara.

Seven o'clock comes quickly and he's a bundle of nerves. Much worse than when he asked Kushina out ages ago, and they only had a ramen lunch date. This is at a restaurant, semi-formal, and he even brought flowers. Oh no, what if she's allergic to flowers!

It's too late to do anything about it now because she's opening the door and he's speechless. She's in a silky green dress and her long red hair is being held up by a long wooden stick. Her bright green eyes are focused on him and sparkling in mirth, that little minx knows exactly what she's doing to him.

Minato shakes himself out of it and clears his throat, "You look lovely."

"Thank you. Are those for me?" She asks, gesturing to the flowers.

He nods, finding it still a little difficult to form words at the moment.

"Well, we can't have them drying out. Come in while it put them in a vase."

He follows her in and he didn't know what he was expecting but it certainly wasn't this. Her walls are covered in paintings and once he manages to see the signature he realizes she painted them all.

The table in the hall is covered in sketches. There's one of Shikaku sleeping in the Nara forest, the Hokage being swallowed by paperwork, and one of her and Inoichi sharing some ice cream. That last one makes him feel slight jealousy, and he now knows why Inoichi knows where she lives.

He doesn't want to look through the rest and possibly find something else he doesn't like, so he follows the noise and finds Harī in the kitchen writing on the bottom of a vase.

"What are you doing?" He asks once he's close enough.

He startles her so much that she nearly drops the vase. Chuckling slightly he apologizes, he forgot she wouldn't be able to sense him. She ends up giving him a glare that just makes her look adorable, like an angry kitten.

"I'm writing some seals to keep the flowers from dying." she begrudgingly answers. "I'm almost done, give me a couple more seconds here."

He watches, interested in seeing her seal work. True to her word though, she finishes quickly and they're on their way to the restaurant.

The walk was nice, Harī took charge and held his hand allowing him to relax and just enjoy the feel of her hand and the sound of her voice explain what her favorite dessert is. It's something called a treacle tart that's apparently not sold in Konoha, but she promised to make him some.

Once at the restaurant he can't help the small groan that escapes him. In the corner table he can see Chōza and his girlfriend with Inoichi and his date for the night, more toward the middle of the room there's Shikaku and his girlfriend, and scattered around the restaurant are a couple more Nara and Yamanaka members. He can't believe they're doing this, it's a horrible invasion of privacy.

When Harī finally notices all their watchers, all she does is laugh. Over dinner, she explains that she never had a family and she loves that the Nara have unofficially adopted her. That makes him feel a little better about the not so secret spying going on. Dinner is a surprising success and they discuss a wide variety of topics, from seals to summons and on how all the socks Harī has lost are planning to take over the world.

Minato walks her to her door and she looks up at him with such hopeful green eyes that he doesn't want to let down, so he gathers his courage for a goodnight kiss.

He pulls her in for a kiss that he originally planned to be sweet and chaste, but naturally Harī throws that plan out the window. She nips at his lip and he gives in because he has awful self-control, and much too soon they're breaking apart because dammit he forgot he needed to breathe. Harī is still going strong though, one hand tangled in his hair and the other on his cheek. She's placing little kisses along his jaw and she's sucking and nibbling along his neck driving him insane. Shikaku is going to murder him if he doesn't put a stop to this but ...one more kiss won't hurt.

So he tugs her close again, one hand tangled in her hair that had fallen loose and the other on her waist, pulling her taut against his body. He knows she can feel how affected he is because she flushes a lovely shade of red and then it's another round of kissing. It's when he's giving her a very nice mark on the side of her neck that Harī moans out his name. That little sound has him toeing a line that he just won't cross at the moment. Not on the first date at least, because he wants there to be a second, and a third, and many more after that.

So he reluctantly pulls away from her, and they're both a little breathless at the moment but Minato recovers much faster. Harī still looks a little dazed, giving him a surge of manly pride. He tucks some of her hair behind her ear, and she focuses on him again. He gives her a shy grin and kisses her on her forehead asking her on a second date. The bright grin and energetic yes he receives in return leave him smiling like a loon.

^.^

"You know, I can't believe you promised Kushina she could name our firstborn." Pouted Minato.

Harī gave him a pointed look. "At least I didn't promise Jiraiya he could be the godfather."

"...I had a small lapse in judgement."

^.^

"Welcome to the world little Namikaze Naruto." whispered Harī, holding her newborn son close.

"I still can't believe she chose a ramen topping." whined Minato. "My son is named after Kushina's love affair with ramen."

"You know, to spite you I'm thinking of naming the next one Nori. Little seaweed and fish paste, such a great combination."

^.^


	3. Shika's Soulmate AU

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.

* * *

Shika's Soulmate AU

* * *

FemHarry x Shikamaru - Soulmates share pain AU. Harī is a year younger than Shikamaru.

* * *

^.^

When Shikamaru was five, he felt his soulmate's pain for the first time. A horrible sharp burning in his hand, it felt as if it was being soaked in burning oil. He didn't know what was happening, or why his hand started hurting in the middle of a shogi game, until his father explained it all.

Shikamaru was six and in the middle of eating breakfast when it felt like his head was hit with something very hard, like a the cooking pan his mother used earlier.

Between the ages of seven and eight, Shikamaru felt multiple bones break and some heavy bruising. It was also then that he began to suspect his soulmate was being abused, or heavily bullied. He didn't like that he could do nothing to help, didn't like it one bit. He no longer complains about his pain, how can he when he knows his soulmate has it much worse.

Shikamaru was nine when it felt like some sort of dog was trying to rip his leg off, it toned down to a dull throb by the next morning.

At ten and eleven, Shikamaru's kunai handling has gotten much better. Now he only gains the rare nick on his non-dominant hand. He practiced extra hard so he wouldn't cause his soulmate extra pain. She had it rough just dealing with her own issues, she didn't need his on top of that. His soulmate hasn't broken a bone in a while, just some heavy bruising. But there has been some pain on his chest and back, as if someone was kicking them while they were down.

At twelve, and a freshly graduated genin, Shikamaru has the highest pain tolerance of his peers. He doesn't even flinch when he's accidentally burned by a fire jutsu, it had nothing on the feeling of his soulmate's hand burning in oil. So far, it's been a good year, no broken bones and only some bruised ribs around October. But towards early June, in the middle of the night, he feels like both his arms are getting a layer of skin burned off. The phantom pain has him crying out, his father has to actually knock him unconscious to stop his pained whimpering. Just what kind of trouble does his soulmate get into?!

At thirteen, Shikamaru feels like his soulmate is finally having a good year. At least, until he feels like his arm was shattered in a million pieces. Thankfully, nothing else happens until one horrible June evening. He's peacefully having dinner with the rest of his team, when he suddenly gets a stabbing pain in his arm. Then it feels like his blood is being burned by a deadly poison, the pain is so bad he actually falls to the floor and curls in on himself. He has no idea how his soulmate is going to survive this and for one horrendous moment he feels her almost die, then all of a sudden the pain just disappears. Ino is fretting, Chōji is hovering, and he can feel Asuma's eyes on him and all he can say to make them leave him alone is hollowly mutter 'she almost died.'

Fourteen year old Shikamaru was no stranger to pain, with all the trouble his soulmate got into over the years. So when nothing happens all year, except for feeling oddly depressed, he's a little worried. For once no one has tried murdering his soulmate. Well, there was a heavy spike of fear and depression in June, but no actual physical pain. He writes it off as the only good year so far.

Fifteen years old and Shikamaru still hasn't found her. He begins to wonder if they'll ever find each other. The year goes by smoothly for his soulmate, with only a pretty heavy hit to the shoulder being to worst damage, until June. He's beginning to feel a pattern here. Someone keeps trying to hurt, practically kill, his soulmate in June. Thankfully, he was in his father's office when he yearly attempt on his soulmate's life occurred, so the only people to witness his pain were his father and Inoichi Yamanaka. It started off as a throbbing in his ankle, most likely a sprain. He then started to feel a little sluggish so it was probably poison, a weak one though. He then gets the worst headache he's ever felt, and then the phantom feeling of someone slicing his forearm appears. He's panting on the ground with his father and a worried Inoichi hovering over him when the worst thing he's ever felt happens. It felt like thousands of white-hot knives were stabbing him, his limbs were twitching, and he let out a scream of pain. What he was feeling was only a fraction of his soulmate's pain, making him want to try ten times harder to find her because she almost died, _again_.

At sixteen Shikamaru feels like this is going to be a troublesome year. There's talk of a war, and with how troublesome his soulmate is he's probably going to be in the middle of a fight when she gets hurt. There's one horrible form of torture that he hates with a passion, it feels like someone is carving words on the back of his soulmate's hand. Thankfully, nothing too bad happens until June. It starts with a couple on bruises and scratches, then he's hit by the horrible white hot stabbing pain again, and lastly he has a monstrous headache. He's so grateful his father ordered him to not take any missions out of the village during the month of June, he would hate for this to happen among enemies.

Seventeen year old Shikamaru has hope, so much hope. With the war happening, he hopes his soulmate stays far away from the fighting. He hopes nothing horrendous happens to her this year, and that she can finally have a peaceful year. His wish is granted, the only injury his soulmate receives is a cracked skull. Which is frightening but he knows she's been through worse, much worse.

Eighteen years old and Shikamaru is at his wits end. His soulmate has been constantly getting in skirmishes because there's always little cuts and bruises appearing. He just wants her to be safe and it irks him that although the war is over, she's still fighting somewhere. For once, the worst part didn't happen in June but in early May. It's late when his arm starts burning as if he was getting too close to a fire. Then he get a couple bruises and scratches, and he waits for more because he knows with her luck something else was going to happen. Nothing terrible happens until much later, he feels her die. It's the worst feeling ever, like half of him is gone, and he hates himself for never getting to meet her. He's wallowing in his room when he feels a warmth flow through his body and then a cut on his arm. She's _back_ , she's _alive._ He doesn't care that it shouldn't be possible because now he has a chance at finding her, and find her he will.

He's nineteen when a large white owl summons follows him around for a week muttering about hatchlings leaving the nest and lazy mates. When that week is up, it shows up carrying a girl, and just drops her off in front of him like she's his responsibility now. He's confused and a little wary until he locks eyes with the girl and he knows, she's the one. She introduces herself as Harī and over the next two weeks they have intense getting to know you sessions. They marry in a quiet ceremony after a couple months of dating, and he feels like he couldn't be happier, at least until Harī announces that she's with-child.

^.^


	4. Nurse Jiraiya?

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Naruto.

Nurse Jiraiya?

* * *

FemHarry x Jiraiya in denial.

* * *

^.^

When Jiraiya entered Hari's apartment through the window, and heard his her voice calling out the moment the he closed the window behind him, he didn't think much of it. Even when he realized that it was coming from the bathroom, he didn't suspect an emergency. Mainly because Hari's voice sounded so calm and collected saying his name, saying "Jiraiya" the way she always said it with that hint of fond exasperation.

"In here," came Hari's voice from behind the closed bathroom door. "I could use a little help." she continued. Jiraiya dutifully set down the groceries he had brought over and opened the door, expecting nothing really. Certainly not expecting Hari naked, pale, and sprawled on the floor helplessly. She was on her belly, looking up at him awkwardly over her shoulder.

"I took a shower and got nauseous," Hari said, rolling her eyes. "Don't look at me like that."

Jiraiya has no idea how he's looking at Hari, shocked probably, but he does his best to stop. Averting his eyes seems like a good first measure.

There's a towel on the floor, next to Hari's ivory thigh, which Jiraiya grabs – the towel, not the thigh, certainly not the thigh – and throws it over her without taking proper aim, on account of trying not to look too closely. It's one thing to ogle her when they're out in the village but this, however, is another matter. It's not the nudity that gets him, because he's an upcoming super pervert and Kami dammit he can admire as many ladies as he wants, but the vulnerability of Hari's position.

How exposed she is, and how fragile she looks.

Jiraiya has little choice but to touch her now. His heart flutters in his chest as he bends down and picks up his friend, whose skin is too cool and too damp under his hands. But he lifts her easily, as if she's almost weightless. He adjusts the towel a bit and turns Hari over, carrying her in his arms, bridal style.

And Hari, weak but not _that_ weak, snatches the towel, holding it to her chest with both hands before it can slide to the floor and embarrass them further.

"You could have just helped me up, you know," she says, exasperated.

"You should be at the hospital." Jiraiya counters, then realizes that this is a mistake he can rectify. "I'll take you to Tsunade."

"Oh yes, _please_ carry my naked body through the streets of Konoha." Hari drawls, and Jiraiya pretends that was her giving him actual permission. He heads for the door.

Weakly, Hari swats at his chest. "I was being sarcastic you twit."

Hari is his best friend, she is a woman of many strengths and talents but over time, Jiraiya has learned that she has horrible judgement when it comes to her own health. So Jiraiya feigns deafness and marches on.

"At the hospital I'd only take up space and keep Tsunade from taking care of the patients who really need her."

Jiraiya takes another faltering step.

"My bed." Hari says, then interrupts herself with a sneeze. "Will do, thank you."

Fine. He'll just bring Tsunade here later.

It's just the flu, anyway. Hari shouldn't be as weak as she is, but illnesses have always hit her harder than they ever did Jiraiya. Plus, she only just recovered from the effects of that nasty poison Orochimaru accidentally hit her with.

Jiriaya lays his best friend down on the bed and quickly pulls the thin blanket up to her chin.

"Thank you," she croaks out softly.

Jiraiya nods, wondering if he should get his best friend some clothes from the wardrobe. The thought of Hari's naked body under that blanket gives him weird feelings him for some reason. But then he doesn't know if Hari has enough strength and coordination to dress herself. If he doesn't, then he'll have to help her—

Nope. No clothes. Hari doesn't seem to miss them anyway. She looks sleepy and feverish now, worse than before when she looked cold and clammy.

Ah! There are other things he can do for her, the entire reason he came. The groceries still sit untouched on the floor next to the door to the bathroom.

Jiraiya brought her favorites, fruit, mostly pears and oranges, packets of instant miso soup and orange juice. Like any good friend, he also took a visit to Konoha's bookstore and picked up a book he thinks Hari might enjoy, and one for himself as well.

He snaps back to the situation at hand, that is Hari sniffling in bed, her face a ghostly white with some splotches of feverish pink on her cheeks.

"I'll cut you some fruit, Hari!" he declares, a little more loudly than necessary. The quietness of the room was getting to him.

Hari just looks at him in that resigned amused manner of hers. The blanket wrapped around her only seeming to emphasize the fact that she's naked beneath it. It clings to her breasts and thighs, and it finally occurs to Jiraiya that she was still wet from her shower when he had covered her. He should have helped her dry herself off first, why didn't he do that? Hari is already sick; this oversight might aggravate her already weak condition.

He should have taken that towel and used it to dry her off – he recalls the perfect little droplets of water clinging to Hari's skin like dew. He should have –

Jiraiya finds himself imagining the act of rubbing Hari down with the towel. Hari sprawled on the floor with him kneeling over her, how she would feel through the fabric—

His own cheeks are pink now, blood thrumming through his veins. He doesn't understand where these thoughts are coming from or where they will go if he lets them. He mustn't let them. Hari is his best friend. He can't think of her like that, not when she's sick at least.

He is here to take care of her, his best friend.

Pears and oranges. A glass of juice. Maybe some soup.  
Hari probably hasn't eaten anything remotely healthy in days.

He smiles at her, hoping she can't see through him and how worried he is. "Alright Hari, I'm going to make you all better. I'm going to give you some oranges and penis."

He hears himself say it before his brain can really catch up to the fact that his mouth produced the word. The drastic changes in Hari's expression, from discomfort to pure amusement, helps to clue him in as well.

"PEARS!" He exclaims, frozen in place. "I meant the fruit!"

"Really? Because what you said was—" Hari's bubbling laughter is harshly interrupted by an attack of hacking coughs and a couple of sneezes.

"I'm going to grab you fruit!" Jiraiya flees from the room before Hari has recovered enough to tease him about the color of his face.

Hari is half-asleep when Jiraiya brings her back some sliced pears and a glass of orange juice. Since she has to sit up in bed to drink, the blanket slips down slightly, nearly exposing her, but she catches it just in time.

Once she's done, Hari slumps against the headboard and slides down bonelessly, back onto the pillow.

She's flushed with fever, deep red strands of hair sticking to her damp forehead and sprawled across her pillow.

Her breathing is a little fast, and there's something hypnotic about the quick rise and fall of her chest.

In a way, she almost looks like—

Jiraiya makes himself snap out of it then and there. Hari is a friend, his _best_ _friend_. He needs to stop these thoughts until she's all better and can tease him about his lecherous ways. His previous slip of the tongue comes to mind. Penis. He said penis instead of pears. He mentally face palms at his idiocy.

"Do you need anything else, my friend?"

Hari looks up at him from under her unruly mop of hair, bleary-eyed and exhausted; the next coughing fit can't be more than a few minutes away.

"No, I'm fine." She smiles at him tiredly. He knows it's meant to put him at ease but all it does is make him worry more. "I guess I just need some sleep."

It's a hint he's supposed to take, he can tell. He's missed so many of these that Hari has spelled it out for him more than once. This is usually how it starts, with the meaningful looks and certain tone of voice. He's is going to pretend he missed his cue because there's no way he's leaving her alone like this.

"Good. I'll watch over you then."

"I'm fine, _really._ " Hari says as tersely as she can manage. Meaning, _you can go now_.

"You're not. As your best friend, it's my duty to nurse you back to health." It's just after the last word has left his mouth, that he remembers his earlier slip of the tongue and the books he brought over. Hari's are some fairy tale books for children but his book is not something entirely appropriate. The book that's sitting on the kitchen counter. It's about doctors, nurses, and patients. When he was in the bookstore he thought it would be kind of amusing to read in front of Hari, considering the circumstances, but now it feels very inappropriate.

He'll have to take the book home with him when he leaves, he can read it later, not in front of Hari.

Hari, he notices, has stopped protesting and sunk deeper into her bed, too tired to even lift her head.

"Okay." She mumbles weakly, and with that last word, she's asleep. Just like that, motionless except for the rise and fall of her chest.

And all Jiraiya can do is stand there like some creep and stare at his beautiful friend, trying not to feel the sensation of his heart expanding in his chest, a mixture of pain and pleasure he dares not name. Because he can't fall for his friend, he _can't_.

^.^


End file.
